Words Weren't Necessary
by Sunset Guardian
Summary: A oneshot Kataang story laced with fluffy goodness! "We stared at one another, seeming to communicate using only our eyes. Words weren't necessary to express that certain three word phrase that our gazes were practically shouting to each other."


Alright everybody, here's the deal: This is indeed my first story so please bear with me on this one. I would really appreciate some positive feedback so I can be sure that reading my story wasn't a complete waste of your valuable time and energy. ;P Now that I've got that little message over with, let's get to the basic information that could be needed before reading.

This story is set during the last scene in Sozin's Comet. It's basically a written description of what happened, accompanied by my own little twist of how I wish it would have went.

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it but no, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, you can bet your bottom dollar that Aang and Katara would have said "I love you" to each other before the season ended. **

**Words Weren't Necessary**

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh's stated in regards to how he looked in Sokka's painting.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" the blind girl's joke was followed shortly by a multitude of laughter. I tried to suppress my chuckles, but ended up giggling quite loudly in spite of myself. After all we'd been through, the much needed laughter was as refreshing as a cool dip in a lake. I reveled in the melodious sound of my friends' chuckles, but soon found that there was something missing to the tune. I couldn't hear Aang's soft laughter. I turned my head in time to see that the air bender had made his way out of the door.

He paused for a second to casually scratch Appa's nose, giving me a chance to take in the sight of his slightly muscular back encased in his golden tunic. The Avatar's shoulders had definitely broadened since we first found him in that iceberg around a year ago, but that was the only visible change for the tunic's bagginess hid his figure well. He halted his petting of the bison's nose, much to Appa's dismay, and continued on his way. I glanced to my comrades, hoping they wouldn't notice me following Aang. I desperately needed some alone time with him.

As I approached, I saw him glancing to the sky. The sun was just setting, basking Aang in red, yellow, and orange hues and casting an ethereal glow over him. The whole scene was so picturesque. I examined the boy, no man, in front of me closely as I walked, trying to memorize the way the shadows hung in every crevice of his body and the way his clothes drooped loosely over his frame. There was no need to alert him of my presence for I could tell he already knew I was there. I made my way beside him and turned my head to glance at his profile for a second or two. Aang must have felt my eyes on him because he swiveled his head to peer at me. I was openly blushing now, knowing I had been caught looking at him. I kept my eyes trained on his for a second longer before placing a hand on his shoulder in a subtle attempt to get him to turn towards me and pull him into a hug. The airbender readily accepted my embrace, wrapping his arms snugly around my mid back as I draped mine around his shoulders. I could feel the slight curve of his lips and knew he was smiling, mirroring my own expression. We pulled apart, my right hand dangerously close to his left.

Our bodies seemed to move on their own accords, shifting smoothly so that we stood face to face. We stared at one another, seeming to communicate using only our eyes. Words weren't necessary to express that certain three word phrase that our gazes were practically shouting to each other. My eyes drifted shut as I leaned forward to capture Aang's lips with my own. My hands found themselves on the young avatar's cheeks, innocently cupping his face. The wind played with my hair and carried the sweet smell that only Aang possessed to my nostrils. I felt like I was soaring through the sky, the feel of my crush's lips against my own and his scent taking me higher and higher. My heart thundered against my rib cage and I idly wondered if Aang could feel it through our compressed chests. Adrenaline pumped through my veins at a mile a minute as I moved my hands from their place on his cheeks so I could wrap my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. I felt one of the airbender's arms snake it's way around my waist in a desperate attempt to pull me closer. His other hand was busy teasing my hair, twirling it around his fingers then combing it out. I had never imagined in my life that it could feel so good having Aang's hand buried in my hair. We stayed like that for a while, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from my brother and the coos from Suki. The need for air finally managed to pry us apart, but we stayed close. Aang rested his forehead against mine, unwittingly showing me that he had gotten taller over the past year and was now eye level with me. His lips just barely ghosted over mine and I could feel his hot breath exhale over my lips. Stormy gray clashed with ocean blue as our eyes met yet again.

"I love you, Katara. So much." Aang murmered, lips brushing against mine and making me shiver. I felt heat spread from my head to my toes as he sneaked a quick, feather light kiss at my lips before returning back to our previous position.

"I love you too, Aang." I finally allowed myself to say after months of keeping it bottled up. I gave my lover an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling his nose with mine before bringing him in for another passionate kiss.

True, words were not necessary to interpret our feelings for one another, but it felt amazing to finally hear that wonderful phrase from Aang and even better to utter it back.

* * *

**Please excuse the shortness of this, I'm still trying to get my bearings. Thanks soo much for reading! Now if you would be so kind as to drop a review for me, I would really appreciate it ;D. Cheers!**


End file.
